


Liquid courage

by thatsalotofbirds



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Queer!Finn, Theyre gay, no beta we die like men, pretty epic if u ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsalotofbirds/pseuds/thatsalotofbirds
Summary: Finn had grown out of his awkward lanky stage, surrendering what was probably the last of his boyhood in the past couple of months. He’d grown up well, leaving behind scrawniness for brawn, and in the dim light of his office it was clear he was a Shelby through and through.
Relationships: Isaiah Jesus/Finn Shelby
Kudos: 13





	Liquid courage

Isaiah could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He was probably overreacting but as soon as Finn had stepped within three feet radius of him his heart had started pounding. It wasn’t just that his friend was walking towards him but it was more the look on his face that had Isaiah reeling. Finn was smiling, not his normal soft smile or his wide grin but something halfway in between that looked all too mischievous. 

They were in Finn’s office, smoking and drinking and having a laugh. It was the first time they’d really talked in a while, Tommy had thrown them into opposites sides of business which often left them far apart and busy beyond belief. Isaiah made a joke then, something about him missing Finn and his friend froze. 

It was less so a joke and more so Isaiah’s way of testing the waters. Peaky boys weren’t always the most open with what they were feeling and by making it a joke Finn could take it however he liked. Isaiah had expected a laugh or maybe even an “I missed you too” but instead Finn was walking toward him with that damned smile. 

Finn had grown out of his awkward lanky stage, surrendering what was probably the last of his boyhood in the past couple of months. He’d grown up well, leaving behind scrawniness for brawn, and in the dim light of his office it was clear he was a Shelby

It was in the way he walked, the way he dressed, his thoughtful glances, he had the Shelby name practically written across his face with the neutral stare he always seemed to be giving. They’d grown up side by side, the best of friends but now there was something else.

Something was hanging in the air, something heavy and for the first time since they’d tumbled through the hay in the stables at fourteen in a fierce wrestling match Isaiah was considering kissing Finn. It was a terrible idea, kissing a Shelby was dangerous business. You could end up dead in the Cut by the end of the day but Isaiah was tempted nonetheless. 

Finn had paused at the edge of his desk, rooting around inside until he found a bottle. Isaiah recognized it easily, it was Alfie Solomons’ rum, the stuff they sometimes shipped out to the Americas. 

Finn broke the seal and filled a glass turning back to Isaiah, he handed it to him. Finn’s smile had faded and now he had that calculated look on his face, the same look Isaiah had seen on Tommy many a time. Isaiah looked down at the glass and Finn took a couple more steps towards him. 

“Try it,” 

Isaiah did try it, it was good, high quality stuff. Too sweet for his taste but decent nonetheless. 

“It’s sweet,” Finn nodded in response, taking the cup from him and setting it on the desk. 

He was close now, nearly too close. Isaiah could count the freckles on his face and could feel his breath. He wanted to reach out, wanted to grab his best friend and kiss the life out of him but if that was to happen Finn would have to orchestrate it. His friend was strange about touching and the last thing Isaiah wanted to do was piss him off. 

“I like it sweet, ‘s better than the bitter shit you drink,” 

Isaiah laughed quietly at that, Finn was always on his ass about how bitter the alcohol he enjoyed was. 

“Solomons labels it ‘liquid courage for fun and fucking’,” Finn gestured at the bottle. Isaiah tried to ignore the connotations there. 

A pigeon landed just outside the window and chirped loudly. Isaiah noted the way Finn glanced at it, like he half wanted to let it in half wanted to pull out his gun and shoot it. He did neither and Isaiah was thankful, he wasn’t keen on losing whatever was about to happen. 

Finn grabbed the glass and downed the drink. Isaiah stood still, trying not to overstep any boundaries. What even were the boundaries? 

Isaiah was trying to figure out if it was appropriate to kiss his best friend when Finn grabbed him by the front of his shirt and answered the question for him. 

Finn kissed like a Shelby too apparently, he took and took and took and held onto Isaiah as if there was nothing else left in the fucking world. The kiss was still gentle though, still sweet in the way only Finn Shelby could manage. Isaiah could taste the rum and cigarette smoke even when he pulled away, even when he stared at Finn and Finn stared back. 

“Does it work then?” Isaiah asked.  
“Hm?” 

“The liquid courage,” 

Finn grinned at that and nodded, “Yeah yeah, I suppose it does,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
